When a rigid circuit board and a flexible circuit board are to be electrically connected, it is a usual practice to secure them by extending a screw through both circuit boards. To this end, however, it is necessary to form holes through which the screw extends in both circuit boards and to form conductive areas around the holes. Accordingly, a substantial space is required. This has been an obstacle for reducing the size of the device or increasing the integration density.